<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two arrows by teumefromthesea (itsbluexx)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138438">two arrows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbluexx/pseuds/teumefromthesea'>teumefromthesea (itsbluexx)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cupid, Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenage Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbluexx/pseuds/teumefromthesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Cupid AU ]</p><p>Everything is fine and dandy for our hardworking cupid, Hyunsuk, until he meets a high school boy named Park Jihoon who can't fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two arrows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How do you define love?</p><p> </p><p>If you ask the question to any human, then the answers would be varied; teenagers would say blushing feelings of butterflies in their stomachs toward their crush, adults would list selfless actions their loved ones ever did for them, parents would point at their children as their existence is the manifestation of love itself.</p><p> </p><p>But if you ask the question to any cupid, then each answer would be the same as the mythical winged-beings that carried golden bow and arrows are created for human's love. For a cupid, love is the source of happiness that leads to a lasting life of the human. Without love, the human can't go on; their generation will end, thus so their lives as a species. So human needs love like they need air as love fill them with joy and warmth, candlelight dinners and kisses, marriages and babies, sunsets and growing old together until their last breath before the cycle of life repeats.</p><p> </p><p>So, for the cupid, to define love is to define happiness itself, and no human isn't prone to happiness. Surely, everyone yearns to be happy so that's why it <em> baffled </em> Hyunsuk, a cupid on a job, that there's a young boy of seventeen-years-old who can resist love-- who can resist <em> happiness</em>, because no matter how many golden arrows Hyunsuk shoot, the boy named Park Jihoon, <em> doesn't </em> fall in love, instead he scowls and stands abruptly from a park bench and barks at the cupid hiding behind a tree--</p><p> </p><p>"Can you <em> stop </em> shooting me shit?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk stares back, perplexed. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why <em>what</em>?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't you fall in love?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy cringes, before hauling his school bag over his shoulder and storms away. "Piss off, mosquito!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a <em> cupid</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon waves the sulking Hyunsuk a middle finger before disappearing into the horizon. </p><p> </p><p>So, how to define love? Well, while it's true human's answers can be varied unlike cupid's, this is the first time Hyunsuk encounters one that would later discovered, change his mind.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, here it is, our number one cupid!"</p><p> </p><p>A row of cupid, wearing identical white shirts and pants as Hyunsuk, welcome him as he lands at the plain made of clouds. Hyunsuk beams brightly at the crowd as his little wings fold and rest after surging through Earth skies and into Heaven. They pat his shoulder as Hyunsuk walks past the cheering cupids and into an opened holographic gate, towering high above until one cannot see the end. As he steps inside, Hyunsuk's vision is enveloped with warm, white light for a brief moment before it comes back the second he steps into a garden--</p><p> </p><p>The Cupid's Garden; a vast landscape of lush green grass and trees, with colorful flowers of all shapes and sizes blooming under a bluish-white sky; Jasmine, Sunflowers, Roses, Lilies, and gazillions more flourish as the garden always has Spring as its weather. Water fountains made of gold scattered throughout the place. The sound of the pouring water adds to the garden's calm ambience, accompanied by the chirping noises of birds and little insects.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk strides along the green path with golden arches entangled with mauve Wisteria. The long arched passage leads to the center of the garden--</p><p> </p><p>where is rooted a magical, gigantic tree, the size of a mountain, with a golden trunk and white flower buds. The tree rises tall and majestic with its branches overshadowing half of the garden, spreading through the sky like a perforated umbrella for cupids to cooled under its shade. Often small, thin scraps of the golden branches fall to the garden below for the cupid to collect them as they hold the power to inflames a human's heart with love. An infinite number of white flower buds open and closed as they are the cupid's home where the hardworking winged-beings rest before tomorrow comes with another quota of their target.</p><p> </p><p>But Hyunsuk is not flying to his bud yet. His destination is the base of the tree, where it lies the home of the Keeper-- the owner of the garden, the cupid's commander, one could say. The Keeper's home is inside the tree's trunk and it's hidden behind the door that no cupid should enter-- as dictated in the rules. </p><p> </p><p>So like any other day, Hyunsuk settles outside the massive trunk and waits for the Keeper to appear.</p><p> </p><p>The clouds are changing,</p><p> </p><p>the birds are singing,</p><p> </p><p>before a child's voice rings behind Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello again, my cupid."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk quickly turns around to greet back. "Hello, Keeper, I'm here to report."</p><p> </p><p>The Keeper takes a form of a six-year-old child with short, curly white hair ends by the shoulder. The child is bare-footed and draped in a white robe, hanged loosely by one shoulder. The Keeper has no gender but it has wings, bigger than themselves, colored silver and luminous. Similar to the cupid, a yellow halo floats above the Keeper's head, symbolizing they are a holy creature from Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>The Keeper grins, innocent as a kid, as their eyes stare at Hyunsuk; a pair of grey orbs, pretty and sightless. "I already know, my cupid. Once again, you have exceeded today's quota. Congrats. As excepted from the number one cupid around. Human will live long because of your effort."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk raises his chin and puffs his chest, proud. "Your welcome, Keeper. Always glad I can help. There's nothing more beautiful than love, after all."</p><p> </p><p>A giggle coming out from the Keeper. "Yes, yes, as beautiful as this garden. Love blooms happiness and every human needs it--" Before the Keeper puts a finger under their chin and tilts their head, seemingly thinking. "--Well, almost all human since I also noticed you have a hard time today with one high school boy."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk chews the inside of his mouth, suppressing an annoyed grumble because now his perfect record of successfully making human falls in love is <em>tarnished</em>. All because of that strange boy named Park Jihoon of Busan, South Korea.</p><p> </p><p>"Just one human, Keeper, nothing to be worried about. I'll try again tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>The Keeper hums. While Hyunsuk is trying to come up with some excuses to not disappoint the Keeper, suddenly, the sky <em>rumbles</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk jerks in surprise as he looks up and sees the blue vista has turn into grey. The thunder is rolling, the wind is picking up, and soon, the rain will fall. The garden is angry and Hyunsuk has a hunch as to why.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it seems a cupid just broke a rule." The Keeper confirms it for him.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk turns to the Keeper, smiling eerily at the sky as they explain. "I wonder which one, the love or the silver arrow, or maybe both." Before looking back at Hyunsuk. "If you excuse me, my cupid, I shall attend the lawbreaker."</p><p> </p><p>A shiver runs through Hyunsuk, not wanting to imagine the punishment waiting for the poor cupid. No cupid has the knowledge what as the lawbreaker always disappeared without a trace after the Keeper gave the Heaven judgment outside prying eyes. Some guesses they will become a part of the garden -a flower among many- but some guesses the cupid will die and turn into dirt like a mortal. </p><p> </p><p>But nobody knows for sure, that's why Hyunsuk abides by the Heaven rules. They are made to be obeyed, after all, Hyunsuk is confused why one would even violate them.</p><p> </p><p>Before flying away, the Keeper speaks one last time; blind as they are, and yet, the Keeper's gazes bore a hole at Hyunsuk, freezing the cupid in place.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, about the boy from Busan. Give up on him and target other humans instead, my cupid. No need to give love to a human who doesn't want it."</p><p> </p><p>The Keeper then glides away along with a surge of wind to the other side of the garden where the lawbreaker is located, leaving Hyunsuk alone with his thoughts. The cupid is frowning, his mouth curls down, confused at the Keeper's suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is an exemplary cupid, you see, the whole Heaven knows his shining reputation. He always surpasses the quota given as he spends every second searching for a potential couple; strangers, friends, anyone. Until today, no human managed to escape his golden arrows.</p><p> </p><p>Until today, when he met Park Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>Even recalling his name irritates Hyunsuk to the core. What kind of human doesn't want <em>love</em>, doesn't want happiness? A stupid, rock-headed one, probably, Hyunsuk concludes as he huffs and stomps away angrily from the base of the tree before flying to his bud. </p><p> </p><p>One day-- give Hyunsuk <em>one </em>day to change the boy's stone-cold heart. If he still couldn't do it, he will follow the Keeper's words and forget the boy. But before that, the whole Heaven will know that Hyunsuk has tried his <em>damndest </em>to succeed.</p><p> </p><p>Park Jihoon, you better be ready for a cupid's wrath.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk starts in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of looking for other potential couples like he usually does, Hyunsuk is crouched inside a playground slide at a children's park located between Jihoon's house and his school. He always passes the square, a small lot overlooking the city below as it is placed on top of a hill. So Hyunsuk patiently waits for a scowling red-haired boy hoisting a sling bag, ever so ready with his golden bow and arrow, though occasionally the cupid has to duck down and hide everytime a random civilian walks by.</p><p> </p><p>The tricky part being a cupid is Hyunsuk is <em>not </em>invisible to humans-- at least when he's not flying. When his wings spread and lift him up, he becomes unseen, but when it folds and Hyunsuk is, for example, at this moment, sits on his heels inside a bright, yellow slide made for kids, he appears like any other suspicious adult.</p><p> </p><p>So suspicious, Jihoon, who finally shows himself, immediately catches the cupid's presence as he strides along the pavement. The boy is quick to give Hyunsuk a dirty look before ignoring the other altogether and picks up his pace.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk puffs his cheeks, annoyed, before pulling out an arrow and shoots at Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>See, the normal case would be the golden arrow pierces through human's body and into their hearts, inflaming them with the will to love to whoever they have feelings with, as delicate or deep as they are-- from an innocent crush to years-old love. If two arrows were shot at the same time at two people, then they will become a couple.</p><p> </p><p>But that's the normal case, <em> now </em>it's Park Jihoon's case and in his case, the arrow <em>always </em>slips past him as if the boy is made of smoke, before it lands on someone else.</p><p> </p><p>This time, it lands to some old lady in her sixties walking her dog across the street. The old lady stuns for a second before fishing out her iPhone, calls his husband, and <em>asks </em>for morning sex. It's a miracle the husband doesn't have a heart attack when hearing her.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk groans out loud, scratching his hair in frustration until his brown-streaked hair is a mess before finally noticing Jihoon has gone from his sight.</p><p> </p><p><em> Damn </em>him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>But Hyunsuk is relentless;</p><p> </p><p>come noon, Hyunsuk is hidden behind green bushes at Jihoon's schoolyard. His little head pops out of the shrubs, leaves sticking here and there on his hair to his white shirt, as Hyunsuk's eyes squint back and forth searching for Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>The cupid finds him, laughing and enjoying lunch with his friends on an outdoor bench. Jihoon seems quite popular as Hyunsuk rarely sees him alone, always surrounded by other students inside or around the school's area. The cupid also notes how the crowd is always cheery when Jihoon's around. The boy often cracks joke and pranks, and everytime he does, his face lifts and brighten, highlighting how young the boy really is. So different from the sour scowl he gave Hyunsuk everytime he saw the cupid.</p><p> </p><p>So Hyunsuk makes sure to stay hidden as he switches his strategy and tries shooting two arrows at the same time. Coincidently, there are two girls in Jihoon's group. One, with a ponytail, who's been stealing glances at Jihoon every moment available. Hyunsuk recognizes the pattern of a teenager in love so the cupid points two arrows at the soon-to-be couple.</p><p> </p><p>The arrows flies, striking the ponytail girl's heart,</p><p> </p><p>but the other, goes <em>way </em>past Jihoon, through the gaps of the crowd, and into the heart of a male student who's sitting on the next bench and unfortunately, with a <em> girlfriend</em>. </p><p> </p><p>The <em>chaos </em>that ensues after is out of anyone's control, even the teacher has a hard time separating two girls clawing each other's faces to win the male student's heart. Jihoon, who catches a glimpse of the stray arrow, turns around and follows the direction where it comes from to find a dumbfounded Hyunsuk witnessing the catfight with an open mouth. The boy quickly flounces toward the cupid, brows knitted together, angry, when the small cupid finally snaps out of his shock, opens his wings, and skedaddle out of there. </p><p> </p><p>Cupid can't die but for a second there, Hyunsuk thought he <em>might </em>from Jihoon's tense bicep.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Scratch morning, scratch noon, now it's five in the evening and Hyunsuk, stubborn as he is, still waiting for Jihoon to shows up at the school's gate.</p><p> </p><p>The cupid is currently hiding behind a tree across the gate. Half of his face is peeking out behind the trunk like a little mole as his doe eyes blink curiously as to why Jihoon hasn't come out yet. Beyond the gate, the school's yard -cloaked orange from the setting sun- appears deserted. Most students have already gone home, even the ones with extracurricular activities, but not Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk pouts, confused. "Where is he?"</p><p> </p><p>"Where's who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jihoon--"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk immediately clams up, before slowly, <em> so </em> slowly and with a touch of fear, turns his head--</p><p> </p><p>to face the man of the hour; Jihoon, standing tall with arms crossed as he glares dangerously at the cupid.</p><p> </p><p>"Looking for me?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk gulps, nervous. "Uh, I can explain--" Before he <em>yelps</em>, because Jihoon, who as Hyunsuk expected, is quite strong, drags him by the collar out of the row of trees before shoving him into the empty pavement. Hyunsuk wobbles to get his bearing before confronting the furious-looking boy, <em> snarling </em>at his face.</p><p> </p><p>"What the <em> hell </em> is your problem?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I just-- I just want you to fall in love, is that so wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon grimaces in disbelief. "What-- you're <em> really </em> a cupid?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods timidly, tidying his collar in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon scoffs, letting the fact sinks in for a couple of seconds before studying Hyunsuk from head to toe. "If you're a cupid, then where are your wings?"</p><p> </p><p>"Human can't see it, along with my halo." Hyunsuk flicks the glowing circle floating above his head, though Jihoon sees only air. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon doesn't look convinced. "But I can see you just <em> fine</em>, and your stupid arrows."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, humans would forget my arrows after they pierced their hearts. <em> If </em>they pierced. Clearly, they didn't when it comes to you," Hyunsuk grumbles, pouting his lips as he mulls over the anomaly standing before him. "Why can't I make you fall in love?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy lets out a dry laugh, giving the cupid a side-eye before turning around and walks away. "How the hell should I know. I don't believe in that shit, anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk frowns. "In love? You don't <em> believe </em> in love?"</p><p> </p><p>But Jihoon's feet don't stop and the distance between them getting wider. Hyunsuk pouts harder before glides over to the scowling boy. He lands in front of Jihoon, staggering the boy in his steps. Jihoon stares at him wide-eyed. After all, in his perspective as a human, the cupid just materializes out of thin air.</p><p> </p><p>Wings folded back neatly, Hyunsuk confronts Jihoon. "I'm still talking."</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon glowers back; fingers clenched tighter around his sling bag.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk presses on. "Why don't you believe in love? Love is real. Love makes you happy, makes the world happy. Nothing is more beautiful than two people falling in love--"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? Well, <em> clearly </em> you don't know shit about life, stupid mosquito. Piss off and don't come near me again," Jihoon snaps, jaw tensing. He sends death glares before marching ahead, bumping Hyunsuk's shoulder in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You little</em>--" Hyunsuk stumbles out of the impact, the young boy is built like an oak tree. But Jihoon pays the other no mind and walks off. </p><p> </p><p>It's like an itch on Hyunsuk, this strong urge to scratch and find out why in the name of Heaven there's a human boy who doesn't believe in love. The cupid wonders what kind of life he had up until now that shape his mindset and froze his heart. Hyunsuk is never one to cower in front of a challenge, he has a reputation to maintain, being the number one cupid and all.</p><p> </p><p>So as Hyunsuk gazes at the disappearing back of one Park Jihoon, the cupid spreads his wings, wide and graceful, before takes flight and follows him home.  </p><p> </p><p>Who knows, maybe there's an opportunity for Hyunsuk to shoot his arrow again. The day isn't over, after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, so supposedly this is what I had in store for Valentine last month LMAO. But oh well, I'm just gonna post it now as a short AU consist of few chapters. Hope you enjoyed this!</p><p>As always, thank you for reading💙</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://teumefromthesea.carrd.co/">Carrd</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/teumefromthesea">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/teumefromthesea">CuriousCat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>